THE BEGINNING
by cullenVAMPIRESS
Summary: MY FIRST STORY.HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT.BELLA BECOMES A VAMPIRE IN THIS STORY,LIKE WHAT SHE HAD ALWAYS WANTED IT TO BE.
1. Chapter 1

EPISODE 1-THE BEGINNING

I hear his voice, whispering to me, calming my excruciating pain.

"Relax, Bella. Just a few more hours. I'm here, Bella. I'm here." He spoke, his voice tense, yet the same old velvet I knew.

_Just a few more hours, Bella. It'll all be alright. He's here. You'll be fine._

I knew this was coming. The pain. But I had to do this. For Edward, for my family.

Edward is all that needed now. Nothing else. I love him more than anything, I need him.

Just a few more hours until I become a vampire: strong, beautiful.

And I'd be with Edward till eternity now. We have taken our vow… And we're one now. Nothing can take us away.

Hours passed.

_Another hour._I told myself. _Just another hour till it's over._

I opened my eyes, to find Edward staring intently at me. Looking across the room, I could see Carlisle and Esme, both of them smiling. WOW, I thought.

I stood up and walked towards Edward's kitchen window. BEAUTIFUL. My reflection was what I'd dreamed of it to be. That beautiful vampire.

I turned around, and Edward held my hands, slowly bringing them up to his face.

"Hey, Bella. Welcome."

I smiled at him.

Suddenly j felt a sharp pain down my throat. It felt as if there were a thousand sharp daggers piercing through my skin.

"That took three days. I never once left you,Bella." Edward smiled. "You're so beautiful."

His smile was irresistible. I reached up to him and carefully placed my lips against his. I never felt so strong all my life. My energy level was at its peak.

"Edward, I feel like…WOW." I giggled.

"I know. I feel the same too."

"You're my husband now. "I said, almost mimicking his velvet voice. "And I love you. More than ever."

"I love you more..."

"No! I love you more."

"You're comparing a tree to an entire forest."

"Now,where have I heard that before?"

We laughed together.

I know it's all going to be okay now. With him, everything is fine.

EVERYTHING.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours passed.My throat hurt so much,still,that I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Edward,my throat hurts so much.Why is that?"

"Ah, thirst. A normal reaction after the transformation.Don't you worry,sweetheart. It's nothing.We'll be going to the forest in a few minutes."

"Forest? For what purpose,Ed-"

"To hunt. You'd be needing it to restrain yourself from thirst for these few days. Blood is essential."he winked at me,smiling my favourite crooked smile.

I smiled back.

"Is it true,what you said?"

"What did I say?"

"That I am beautiful? As a vampire?"

"Of course,Bella. You are always beautiful,vampire or not. You know that."

Then,suddenly,a realisation struck me. The first word that resounded at my head at that very moment,was his name. No,not Edward.It's Jacob,Jacob Black.

"Edward. I have a question."

"Yes,ma'am?"

He looked up at me from under his lashes,dazzling me,as he often did to me,as a human.

"Jacob. How is he?"

He didn't answer.

"Edward. Answer me. How is he? How is Jacob?"

"Bella.We have talked about this,before your transformation. Don't bring it up again. You promised. You said you would forget him."

"I know. I'm- I'm sorry. But, Edward. I still care for him. And that doesn't mean I love him,Edward. Please,just tell me."

"No,and that's that. We're off to hunting. Come on, let's go."

He grabbed my hand,softly yet with slight force,and I half-heartedly went with him into the silver Volvo,where Carlisle,Esme,Jasper and Alice waited.

_I'll ask later. I promise._


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalie had refused to follow me and the rest of the Cullens to my first hunting trip.Emmett would have gladly wanted to come along-if not being restricted to stay with his wife.it would have been an honour for him, to be able to celebrate this happy occasion.

Rosalie had always been like that, due to several reasons,one,in particular, was because of her,despising me.being transformed into a vampire didn't help,either.She had tried telling me not to make that decision,for my own good,she said. But she did noy understand. I have my _own_ reasons why I made this choice. For Edward and the whole family.

I was still wondering about Jacob when Alice woke me out of my reverie.

"Bella, we're going back home tomorrow."Her high pitched voice echoed in the silver Volvo.

"So soon?"I moaned.

Aice giggled,"Bella, you and Edward truly deserve some privacy.You know that,don't you? And ,plus, we don't want to ruin your honeymoon.We want both of you to truly enjoy Alaska before college begins." 

"Then,I guess, if that's what you want."

"Thanks,Alice. For understanding and all." Edward's velvet voice spoke.

"Aw,you're most welcome,Edward."Alice winked at him.

I stared ahead,at Carlisle's car,the car that we are following right now,still thinking about Jacob Black.

_Jacob.I'm so worried.What's happened to him?_

As soon as we had reached the evergreen,I quickly got out of the car.Alice,Jasper and Edward followed close behind.

Immediately,I spotted a deer nearby a tree. I flashed a grin.

"Wait,Bella.I'm going to teach you."

In a matter of seconds,Edward was across the forest,about thirty feet far,closely running behind the already panicked deer.

I could hear his velvet voice whispering to me across the forest as he was still running,catching up with the deer.

"First,use your sense of smell,to sense blood.After you've found the prey,run after it.It should be only seconds before you can catch up with it."

My eyes watched closely as he caught up with his prey.I watched his teeth,sinking into the deer's right leg.My throat burned.

"Hurry up with the demonstration already,Edward.I'm thirsty."

Edward stood up and was immediately standing right beside me. A pool of blood was already lying beside the dead deer.

"Sadist!"I turned towards Edward and laughed.

"Now watch me!"I yelled as I ran toward the woods ahead of me as Jasper,Alice,Carlisle,Esme and my husband watched.

My legs were running very fast,spinning,almost, as I ran into the thick trees.I've never felt so ecstatic all my life.I was running,running without falling,as i was as a human.I was stronger now,faster than ever. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me,and I knew it was true what Edward had said about newborns: They were stronger because of their blood inside them,and therefore I was running,ever so strong I feared nothing else.I was happy,very happy indeed.

I quickly caught a scent of a gazelle running nearby.It must have sensed I was coming.I could see a bush moving.I moved into that direction.As I got closer, I could feel my throat burning more and more with the thirst,which would soon,be finally over.


	4. Chapter 4

I was close behind the gazelle now. It took only two seconds, just two seconds. I bent down, and sunk my teeth into its flesh. Slowly, blood flowed into my throat, and the sore in my throat was gone. The blood in my throat refreshed me, as if I had just gone for a swim.

As the final trickles of the gazelle's blood flowed into my throat, I stood up and ran back to where Edward and the rest of the Cullens were,gripping the gazelle,still,in my arms.

_There ought to be evidence. I can show them. _

With the strength I already had, I threw the bloodless body of the gazelle about thirty yards across with my two arms ,where it landed exactly right below Edward's knee. He looked up at me.

"There. Was it seven seconds?" I boasted.

"Impressive, Bella, for a beginner like you." Edward laughed as he spoke.

The rest of the Cullens applauded at me, while Alice just stared. I was proud of myself.

"Impressive, indeed. Wow, Bella. I never knew you'd pull it out like that." Alice was surprised.

"Emmett would have loved to watch this,Bells." Jasper whispered in my ear.

I was surprised that he was standing so close beside me. I flinched away.

"Sorry. It's just a lot more easier now that you aren't human. To be close to you, I mean." Jasper spoke.

I smiled at him,understanding.I had been wary of Jasper,ever since the incident that had happened during my eighteenth birthday. But it was over now,he couldn't harm me,as much as he didn't want to.

I thought of Jacob again, that night,as i watched the clock tick in Edward's room.There was nothing else I could do, now that I was unable to sleep.

_Why do they put up the clock for? It's of no use anyway._ I looked away from the clock. More questions started to pop up in my head.

_How much longer should I wait for Edward's answer? And why,exactly,wouldn't he answer such a simple question?_

Then a thought struck. _Fine.If he wouldn't tell me,I'll find out for myself._

Charlie would know. He would have known anything about Jacob; Billy Black was his best friend, and there was nothing he won't tell Charlie, except, maybe, about the truth: Vampires,werewolves,my transformation,and _others..._ Because, then, _he_ would be at trouble with me.

"Bella? Is it really you? My Bella! How are you,child?Your voice sounds different."

"I'm fine,dad.Everything's ,okay. How are _you_?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Are you guys having fun there? Edward's good,right?"

"Yes,he's fine,dad. Listen. I want to ask you a question."

"Yes,what?"

"How is Jacob?"

Silence.

"Dad… I said,where is Jacob?"

Again, silence.

"Dad?"

Something was wrong, VERY wrong. And I feared the worst.

_Jacob. _


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad? Answer me!"

"D-Didn't Edward tell you?" He finally said.

"I tried asking, but he wouldn't tell," I answered "And I had no choice except to ask _you_. Tell me now, Charlie, please"

"Bella, perhaps you should ask your husband himself. He is the one in charge of you now, not me."

"Charlie! Stop this. Tell me, where and how is he?"

"Fine, Bella. Do you really want to know?"

"DAD! "

"Bella-"I can tell from his tone that he was obviously scared of me. "Jacob-he's…"

I strained my ears to hear his last word.

"Dead."

As I heard this, my cell phone slipped from my hands, falling to the floor. I heard a thud as it landed on the floor.

The word repeated in my head a thousand times.

"Dead."

_Dead._

This can't be happening.

I heard Charlie's voice through my now-sensitive ears.

"Bella? Hello? Bella?"

If I could, I could have almost fainted.

And slowly, the thought was clear in my head.

Jacob Black is dead,gone. Because of me.


End file.
